


我押我自己

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “下回？”红发含混不清地问。之后的话不必说；鹰眼站在阳光之下，朝他点头。*年轻AU，OOC，妄想，天雷





	我押我自己

他们第一次对剑的时候身边没有旁人。

那是在暴风雨之后——那时一条小舢板上挤着两个湿漉漉的年轻人，被洗过的天光暴晒着，将两名崭新的和半新不旧的海贼晒得昏昏然，待到上岸，不得不互相搀扶着才能学会走路。香克斯做水手的时间更长，他一只胳膊仍要搭在米霍克肩膀上。他们趴在小溪边痛饮，香克斯背着那顶草帽，把鼻子和嘴全部没进水里，咕噜咕噜地冒气泡；米霍克则把脸左右洗净再用手掬起水，喝相一丝不苟。夜里他们饿虎般分食一只烤兔，湿透的衣服架在火堆上烤干，香克斯后半夜坐起来查看火势，以免他们在荒无人烟的地界连唯一的遮蔽物都失去了。

第二天的阳光洒过密林的叶子，两名年轻剑客的武器撞到一起。香克斯惊叹道：“从没有见过你这样的刀！”口音并不互通，米霍克勉强能分辨出几个词，他的嘴角抿成一道平线，继续挥刃直上，直到红发青年手中的利刃发出一声不妙的脆响——折断的半截刀身在空中转了几个圈，深深插进两人身后的泥土中。

“这不是一场公平的赛事……”米霍克想。与其说是他毁坏了他的剑，还不如说是它无法贯彻香克斯的意志所致。他迎上香克斯困惑眼神，意识到自己没法像对方那样用足够的肢体语言来表达意思。

红发青年一根食指挠着脸，看起来倒没多惊讶。他那把刀是在翻船之前随手从某个白板海军身上扒的，自然好不到哪去：“下回？下回，定输赢。”他看见米霍克收刀，朝他点点头，猜想这是指同意的概率更大。

实际上，他们谁都没想着“下回”来得这么快，而“定输赢”又来得这么难。那金色眼睛的青年和香克斯在另一座有市场的岛分道扬镳，那之前还被他拉着拼了一顿酒，除了红酒和朗姆的搭配有点诡异之外，他们甚至在酒量上都互不相让，宿醉醒来才发现睡在了客房的地板上，八条长手长腿叠得打结，分不清你我。“下一次，定输赢。”米霍克仰面朝上，眨着困意渐消的眼睛，他重复了一遍香克斯的话。他的肩膀十分沉重，香克斯的脑袋抵在那里，睡得直流涎水。

遇上好对手是一件具有期待意义的事。在海面上重逢时，他们各自站在各自的船头。红发香克斯的眼睛上多出三道疤痕，他的草帽捧在手里，外加一面看起来像模像样的旗帜，同伴和追随者站在身后。香克斯低头看着亘在水流中一具棺材舟，舟里独身的男人一只手压着帽檐，仰着头回望他。格里芬和夜的初次相遇掀起了滔天巨浪。幸而他们还收着力道，幸而船并没有翻，只有五分之四的甲板被打湿而已。在副船长中气十足的赶人声中，他们全速驶向附近的陆地。

后来他们的对决也很难有第三人在场，主要原因是靠不太近。“我还以为那时候你听不懂，所以才话少。现在看起来不是那样。”红发说，“你还真是惜字如金！”他的霸气沿着剑刃延伸出去，削平了剑客身后一片树冠。他格挡住夜的攻势，向后滑出几十米，然后拖鞋的带子断了。鹰眼站在原地等他匆匆赶回来，架是打不成了，他们两人莫名其妙地晒了一会儿太阳。红发聊起自己在某个岛上击溃了压迫民众的赌场的邪恶资金链——这并非本意，但也不是坏事。岛上的儿童们围上杀人不眨眼的海贼船船员，试图和他们玩谁先眨眼谁输的成人不宜的游戏。鹰眼表示赞同：这在他的剑道中是一项重要的修行。

“和你比眼力？”红发像听到什么好笑的事那样，低声咕哝着，“得了吧，连贝克曼都想不到这个。”

鹰眼却说：“我认为这是你的长项。”

他居然真的很诚恳。

红发的手掖在兜里，捏着仅剩的一枚收藏用筹码——那筹码在指腹的温暖中变软了。他掏出来一看，是块巧克力。他大笑着剥开锡纸，将黏稠的巧克力扔进嘴里。

“下回？”红发含混不清地问。之后的话不必说；鹰眼站在阳光之下，朝他点头。

————

雷德号上常开赌局，大部分都与船长在航行途中遇见的老朋友和老对手有关，雷德号干部和海员们的资产也常常因此发生随机重整。他们遇岛停船，红头发的船长揣着空壶，声称去街上寻摸补给酒精和海贼灵魂的场所，回来的时候多了一个意外收获。意外收获背着十字大长刀，站在船长身后一步远的距离，黑色帽檐像是能融汇进黑披风或者黑夜里。

“来来来开盘了！”

火堆旁边，笑声热烈，看热闹不嫌事儿大，通常喊得最响的也输得最惨。八风不动的本贝克曼也走进众人中去，弯下腰，往两堆里各扔了几个贝利。免不了会有几个菜鸟船员问：“副船长，你这是什么意思？”“我嘛……替他们俩押的。”他摸着下巴说。

 

End


End file.
